1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack with an assembled light emitting portion, and more particularly, to a battery pack assembly having a structure in which a light emitting portion is provided without a separate process such as welding.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A lithium-ion secondary battery may include a core pack provided with a bare cell and a protection circuit module.
The bare cell includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator. The bare cell supplies electric power to an external electronic device, and is rechargeable. The protection circuit module protects the secondary battery from over-charge and over-current and prevents the performance of the secondary battery from being degraded due to the over-charge.
As the safety of the secondary battery has become problematic, the function of the protection circuit module has become more important. Accordingly, a light emitting indicator such as an LED is provided to a secondary battery pack. The light emitting indicator (hereinafter, a configuration for fixing a light emitting device such as an LED is referred to as a ‘light emitting portion’) displays the operation of the protection circuit module, the state of the secondary battery, and the like.
Various studies have been conducted to reduce costs and to simplify processes in assembling the light emitting portion with the secondary battery.